


A Man and Demon’s Best Friend

by RiYuYami



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Side story for Ink Spots, Wally is Boris in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Boris never expected to find anyone who wasn’t an ink monster here in the studio, and he was gonna do everything in his power to help his friends and get them outta here!





	A Man and Demon’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I decided that while I edit chapters one through nine and work on chapter ten for Ink Spots, I would create a one-shot based on when Boris first meets Bendy and Henry, back in chapter five.
> 
> On with the fic!

Boris was just starting to put the panel cover back over the wires for the lights when he heard loud screams and bangs. The last bang was just around the corner and he saw debris scatter about. Gulping, he edged a little closer, curious to see what happened. Did another piece of the building break? That wasn’t too uncommon, but still.

“Uhhhhggg… anyone got da number of dat truck…?” Boris stopped, that voice was very familiar. Gosh, when had he last heard that voice?

“Henry…?” Henry? Boris frowned, scratching his head. He knew that name… he knew that name so well…

Henry… Ross? Yes! He knew that name, there was a Henry a long, long time ago! From before something, from before the Ink Machine. Boris scratched at his head, what was it like before the Ink Machine? It’s been so long, all he could remember was a desk with a man sitting at it, drawing away, always drawing the little devil darling.

Bendy!

That’s the voice he’s hearing! Wow, it’s really been a long time since he’s heard that voice, heck, he didn’t even hear it the last time he saw Bendy. Well, if you want to call that inky demon thing Bendy. Uhg, he gave Boris the creeps, that’s one of the reasons why the wolf kept hidden in the safe room he made.

“W-what?” Bendy whispered, sounding confused.

Hm? Was something wrong with Bendy? Henry?

“Come back! Hey!” Boris frowned, deciding to get closer to see what the heck was going on around the corner. He let out a silent gasp when he kicked a can of bacon soup he had set aside, watching it roll away, around the corner.

“H-Hello? Is someone there? I know you’re in here, come out and show yourself…” Bendy whimpered, trying to sound brave.

Straightening himself up, Bendy walked into view, giving a small smile as he looked at Bendy. Oh, thank goodness, he looked perfectly normal! Well… normal enough, that eye of his was very odd, and a little disturbing.

“Boris?” Bendy asked, standing up, before he grinned. He rushed over, jumping into the other’s arms, hugging him tightly. “Boris, it’s you! You’re okay!”

Boris blinked, but hugged him back, smiling. Oh, this was very familiar to him, the little devil hugging him on a daily basis, looking happy as ever. He looked back at the grinning toon, but for a moment he didn’t see the sepia-stained floor, or the odd eye on Bendy. No, he saw light brown floorboards, covered in scattered sheets of paper. Bendy standing there with a sheepish grin on his face, as if he made the mess and there was no denying it.

Just another mess to clean up around here, well, it pays the bills, yeah?

He snapped out of it, glancing over at Henry when he heard a weak groan from the unconscious man. Bendy moved away from Boris, running over to Henry to check on him. They had better get the poor guy out of here, take him somewhere safe. He approached Henry and had Bendy help get him into his arms, motioning for the smaller cartoon to follow him through a door.

The hallway was dimly lit, but Boris had done his best to keep it clean of ink. It was a constant job, but it kept any of the monsters from coming in. The passageway got thinner the further they went along, thanks to what repairs had been done over the years due to damage from… well… just about anything.

“Uhh… Boris, bud, where are we goin’?” Bendy asked, moving over a length of pipe.

Boris frowned, damnit, this is one of those moments where he wished he had a voice. He gestured for Bendy to keep following, and so the devil did. They came to another door and Boris opened it, looking around. So far, so good, nothing was here, no sign of any trouble. The room was a storage room, one where the wolf kept his supplies and such that he didn’t keep at home.

Bendy looked around before following Boris to an open vent in a wall. Boris mimed for Bendy to follow after him while dragging the unconscious animator behind him. The only safe way to get to the safehouse without any monsters finding them was through the vents.

“Oh, uh, okay, Boris..!” Bendy nodded, watching his friend take up a flashlight that was set aside, moving to get into the vent. Carefully, Bendy did his best to get Henry into the vent, wincing when he heard thuds as he struggled to get the man in. “Sorry, Henry! Forgive me!”

Boris glanced over his shoulder, letting out a silent chuckle. If Bendy has too much trouble, he might have to step in and help drag Henry. Luckily for them, they were able to Henry down the few turns and such through the vent system to Boris’ safehouse. He entered first, helping to pull Henry through the opening with Bendy pushing.

“Thanks, Boris! I owe ya big time.” Bendy chuckled as he got out, blinking when he looked around. “What… is dis place? Where are we?”

Boris just smiled as he picked up the human, carrying him to the small bedroom he had made. He gently set him down on a cot that was already set up inside. He hadn’t taken care of anyone in ages, heck, he couldn’t even really remember much from… before the Ink Machine, but instinct was kicking in big time for the wolf.

He looked at the door, seeing Bendy peeking in, and he motioned for him to approach. He had Bendy sit on the cot and gestured for him to keep an eye on Henry while he went and got supplies. Bendy simply nodded, taking Henry’s hand, looking worried. Boris got up, making his way around the safehouse, finding rags to use and a bowl to fill with water.

When he returned, he was surprised to see that Bendy had a first-aid kit, where did that come from? “Do ya think he’s gonna be okay, Boris? He took a nasty fall, not as bad as da first one dat got us to da lower levels, we landed in ink, but… he landed on his back.”

Boris set aside the rags and water bowl to start opening Henry’s shirt, gotta check to see what damage happened to him. Once the shirt was opened and removed, they tried to roll him over, hearing a loud, pained hiss from the animator. Bendy whined, looking at Henry’s back, seeing that it was bruised up badly.

“H-here, I kept a hold of dis, after Henry’s hand got sliced open, figured we could use it again.” The imp mumbled as he set the first-aid kit by the wolf.

Reaching out, Boris patted him on the head, smiling a little, as he opened it up to see what he could use. After sending Bendy out to try and relax, seeing as he would probably stay worried as Boris worked, he set about cleaning up Henry’s back with the rags.

The bruises were dark and massive, but Boris found that a few of them looked to be healing. He frowned, looking over the man before spotting his right hand. Oh… oh no, no, he got marked?! But wait, this doesn’t look right, it’s clearly shaped, not a strange stain.

Boris unconsciously rubbed at his upper left arm, he could feel it, a phantom tingle on his inky skin. He shook his head, deciding to get back to work. That stain was clearly not like what the humans in the studio had been marked with, so there’s something interesting about this one. But right now, he’d worry about it later, he needed to make sure that Henry was okay.

Heh, this was… sort of familiar, he swore he remembered making sure Henry was okay on several occasions. He’d find the poor man standing by the coffee pot, pouring the liquid on the floor instead of his cup as he seemed to be asleep on his feet. Another time he found Henry sleeping awkwardly at his desk, ink on his face, a Bendy drawing on a cell was smeared.

He also found Henry once being so sick that it shocked the guy to see that the artist had somehow managed to even drive to work, let alone walk to his desk with how sick he looked. Uhg, Joey had a nasty habit of working the poor guy like a dog.

No wonder that when he had the chance, Henry got outta this place.

The wolf stopped, frowning as he looked as his hands against Henry’s back, trying to clean drying blood from small cuts. This wasn’t right, no… he knew it wasn’t, but what could he do, there was no fixing what happened, no way to go from being Boris back to Wa-

He jumped when Henry rolled onto his back, a soft moan coming from him as he opened his eyes. He looked so out of it right now, and rather feverish. Boris let out a silent whine when he noticed the single, golden eye Henry had, swimming in a pit of black. So not only was he marked, he had a gold eye. “Hey Boris…” Henry tried to smile, but he was panting hard, looking to be in pained.

Boris knew what this was, a fever was a sign that the ink was really taking affect. It would go away after a while, but it meant things were changing rapidly. He really hoped that Henry would be okay, he didn’t need to end up like so many others here.

He smiled a little when he saw that Henry relaxed enough to drift off to sleep, so he placed a wet rag on his head to help keep him cool. It took a bit of time, but Boris felt like he did a good job cleaning the human up and he whistled, calling for Bendy.

He heard the pitter patter of Bendy’s feet as he came rushing back into the bedroom. “How is he? Is he okay?”

Boris smiled, giving him a thumbs up. Yeah, Henry was okay, and he was gonna get better. Hopefully, what with the ink and all, but he wasn’t going to worry Bendy. The poor guy looked like he was gonna be sweating out all of his ink. Gently, Boris took Bendy’s hand, guiding him over to Henry. He watched as the demon climbed up onto the cot and sat with Henry, frowning softly.

Deciding to leave the two alone to relax, Boris cleaned up the space around him, going to the main room. Letting out a sigh, Boris looked about his home, worried. He knew something was going on outside of his little safe space in the studio, he had heard the Ink Machine come back to life, just as he figured everyone else in the studio had. But he had wondered over who would turn it back on, who would free the Ink Demon that dwelled within?

It must have been Henry who had done it, but why? Boris didn’t blame him, he probably had no idea what happened in the studio, to what happened to everyone who didn’t get out when they had the chance. He wondered if he had run into anyone here, and seeing as he was with Bendy, the Bendy, it meant that it was possible that he had met the Ink Demon.

Sure, Boris hadn’t seen Bendy in years, literal years, but he had suspected that he had been hidden away. Henry must have freed him, and it was a blessing to see the little guy, heck, it was a blessing to see Henry! To see a normal human!

Well, as normal as you can be when you’ve been marked, but still. This was better than nothing. Plus, heh, it was nice to have guests! Been forever since he’s had a visitor that didn’t want to kill him!

Grabbing a few cans of bacon soup, Boris decided to cook some up for his guests, or at least Bendy, who knew how long Henry was gonna be asleep. Once he finished heating it up, he headed for the bedroom to get Bendy, but stopped himself as he looked in.

Bendy was leaning back against the corner, having dozed off it seems. Little black Zs appeared over his head as he snored, just like in the old cartoons. Henry’s head was resting on his legs and it seems that Bendy had fallen asleep when keeping an eye on him.

Boris smiled to himself as he watched them, they probably really needed this. He stepped back and quietly closed the door, well, he’ll get them up for dinner later, right now there was a tasty bowl of soup with his name on it!

END

**Author's Note:**

> Just something simple, with a lot of implied stuff about Wally being our Boris in this au.
> 
> Cause I wasn’t obvious enough about it enough in Ink Spots already!
> 
> But yeah, just wanted to write a little something for you guys while I edit the main story before I post up chapter ten. Forgive me for any grammar errors and mistakes, I didn’t really edit this, I just wanted to post it up. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment and kudos!


End file.
